Even with the advent of advanced sound-recording systems using electro-magnetic tape "conventional" plastic recordings played on a turntable, including standard 45 r.p.m. recordings, are still very popular. Such records are still manufactured with large center holes so that it is necessary to place a centering disk around the spindle of a turntable or in the center hole itself to play the "45". Such centering disks adequately ensure that the record will not revolve eccentrically but there are also disadvantages. For example, it is difficult to remove the record from the turntable after play unless one has long fingernails and can insert them between the edge of the record and the turntable to remove the record from the latter. Yet, having long fingernails does not make it any easier to remove the record from the turntable without touching the grooved playing surface of the record with one's fingertips, which touching may cause a deterioration in the sound quality, as is known.